Dodoria
|team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Zarbon |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |manga debut = Volume #21 Chapter #247 |anime debut = |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |ova debut= |game debut = |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Life Cultivation Wave *Life Cultivation Wave *Life Cultivation Wave from the Mouth |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scouter |vehicles = }} was a high-ranking henchmen of Freeza under the Freeza's Army. During his search for the Nameccian Dragon Balls, he met his end in the hands of Vegeta after being ambushed and revealing the truth behind the destruction of planet Vegeta. Background Dodoria, alongside Zarbon and the Ginew Special Corps, were present on the planet, Vegeta, during Cold's announcement of his retirement and Freeza's ascension as leader of his military.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Personality Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade. He is quite intelligent in his planning, but often lets his anger get the best of him, which results in violent rages and an uncontrollable lust for carnage and destruction, with Frieza's strong word the only thing that can keep him calm. Dodoria can also feel extreme fear under the presence of a much stronger foe, who may have him backed into a corner with no victory opportunity in sight. He also tends to underestimate his foes. He is also rather careless when it comes to finishing his foes as a result of his habit of underestimating them. He seems to rely more on brute force than on strategy in battle. Appearance In terms of his most abnormal physical features was his hot-pink, skin-tone and pointy ears, along with his various protruding barbs, surrounded with loose excess skin, on top of his head. Notably there were also barbs surrounding both of his forearms ―naturally possessing black nails, and having a different hand structure having four fingers, with three normal fingers and one opposable thumb. In terms of his physique he was an overweight, stubby extraterrestrial. As apparel he utilized a green lensed scouter, and wore a specialized combat jacket with brown shoulder blades and dark chest plates. Abilities As one of Freeza's elites, Dodoria is powerful warrior. He is shown to easily defeat the warrior Nameccians he faces off against with a single blow. However, he is completely outmatched and easily defeated by the Saiyan Vegeta, who has a power level of 24,000 at that time. Power and Physical Prowess Dodoria has great strength, easily sliced through Namekian flesh, snapped the neck of an elder effortlessly and a mere headbutt has crushed his opponent with ease. Vegeta who was much stronger than him, had lots of trouble keeping him restrained. Despite his physique, he is very fast as he easily kept up with people moving at supersonic speeds. He would have caught Gohan and Krillian in mid-flight had they not tricked him. Life Cultivation Usage He possess a great deal of ch'i, he destroyed a island without effort, killed Nameccians with a single blast and could blow up a planet with less trouble than Vegeta before the latter's boost due to Saiyan biology. His signature attack was the Life Cultivation Wave from the Mouth. Power Level Dragon Ball Freeza Arc Legacy Dodoria, along with Zarbon, would go on to be the measuring bar for soldiers in Freeza's Army, seen when Sorbet compared Shisami's strength to Zarbon and Dodoria "at their peak". As Shisami was among the strongest of Freeza's current troops before his invasion of Earth, this implies Dodoria and Zarbon, outside the Ginyū Special Squad, were among some of Freeza's best, even after his fall.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' '' Creation and Conception Trivia * Dodoria's name derives from a pun on the tropical fruit the .''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, page 48 Quotes References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT